Ultimate Despair- Take 3
by That Derpy Fangirl
Summary: The last defences against despair have been made. But can 14 students solve ultimate despair? (SYOC Closed)
1. 0 The Beginning

_Dear Kotoku Mitsuoki,_

 _You have been selected into our school for gifted teenagers from 14-18. We have chosen you as our Ultimate Hope. Come into our Academy on Friday 17th June. Come to the main hall before 12:40 please._

 _Signed,~_

 _The Head of The Academy of Hope,_

 _Monokuma._

Well f*ck that invitation. I reached over towards the bin when-

"Hey Mitsouki! Can I look?"

"Of course Seki." I groaned.

Seki Kotoku. My hyperactive younger sister. She took the envelope and read it before zooming towards the kitchen shouting at the top of her lungs, "Mitsouki got a letter from that fancy Academy! The one with the Ultimates!"

How did I always end up in these sort of messes? The Academy of Hope took in teenagers from 14-18 because of their talents. But they still lived up to some rules.

1\. You must be in highschool.

2\. You must be extremely talented at what you do and able to prove it.

Of course with the expectation of the Ultimate Hope. One student was the Ultimate Hope as the school had been inspecting them forma while and they had proves to be a good Ultimate Hope. It sounds like a great achievement. I don't think. It sounds like a eternal punishment to me. But still to have that title... It just seems a big package of desapir delivered itself at my door. Right now, all I want to do is give it to my sister. Who is currently hunting for our mother. God I hate you Seki sometimes. Still seeing as its Wednesday 15th I think I'll need a lot more sleep then I have had lately...

Friday presented its self like a idoit. The schools gate looked closer as I walked along a small travel path. I definitely didn't want to drive. Plus I'm only 16. Still whatever. At the abandoned gates (No one was there!) I felt something was odd. Then... Nothing. Bleak darkness.

"Success in getting Ultimate Hope?"

"Yes. Now to begin Ultimate Despair Take 3..."

 **Woop! I'm hyped. Welcome to "Ultimate Despair- Take 3" peeps. Now time to submit your OCS! Yay! I still have rules for my SYOC. Duh.**

 **1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Sues. We all hate them like Aquaman. And Kiteman.**

 **2\. I will accept 1 Ultimate Despair, 1. Ultimate ? but no Lucksters.**

 **3\. No complaining. If your OC dies then don't cry. Do a cryatoic.**

 **4\. I will only take 14 people. 7 boys and 7 girls. (Or 6 boys as mine is a boy)**

 **5\. Send your OCS through PM!Bt**

 **Now the form!**

 **Name: (Japanese)**

 **Ultimate:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Looks:**

 **Outfits:**

 **Relationships?:**

 **Family?:**

 **Short Backstory:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Execution?:**

 **Murder?:**

 **Total count!**

 **Boys 7/7**

 **Girls 7/7**

 **1\. Mitsouki Kotoku- Ultimate Hope**

 **2\. Kaede Homura- Ultimate Pyromaniac**

 **3\. Haruka Nishimoto- Ultimate Acrobat**

 **4\. Natsuo Fujioka- Ultimate Skateboarder**

 **5\. Makoto Shirogane- Ultimate Sukeban**

 **6\. Akira Akimoto- Ultimate Despair**

 **7\. Jinsune Kazuhiro- Ultimate Proselytizer**

 **8\. Kosupure Springfield- Ultimate Cosplayer**

 **9\. Shiro Yukihime- Ultimate Dojo Destroyer**

 **10.** **Tagawa Yuji- Ultimate Hunter**

 **11.** **Ryo Furukawa- Ultimate Fashion Designer**

 **12.** **Hiraoka Michiru- Ultimate Sorcerer**

 **13.** **Akabane Kouichi- Ultimate Practitioners**

 **14\. Kunie Namakawa- Ultimate LARPer**


	2. 1 The First Part (1 out of 2)

**BANG BANG YALL.**

* * *

My head hurts as my vison clears. The tiny pieces of reality finally click together in my head. I'm sitting in a classroom with my head on the desk. Well that explains my sideways view on things. I prop myself up and inspect the walls. They have posters of a dozen strangers. There is about 8 people on the wall posters. It's a bit odd. There are no windows- only iron bars. Thankfully there is a clock. Which also tells me I'm almost late. (Its 12:10) *sigh* Well time to run like a mad man across the school.

*5 minutes later* Thank thoose posters! I found the main hall just under the time limit. Well about a minute over. The doors opened and the first thing I thought was, "That's a lot of people." 13 other people were scattered across the hall some talking to others and the rest doing whatever. I walk inside with not one eye on me. Thats good.

One girl with black hair with brown bits at the bottom was reading some sort of book. Even from my distance I could see that it was a totally different language. She looks over at me and I see her eyes are grey and lifeless. After that I slowly walk away...

And just my pitiful luck! Someone else is behind me. "I'm so sorry-" I start when he buts in. "And its forgiven. I'm Yuma Murakami." "Well thank you Yuma. I'm Mitsuoki Kotoku." "Well its nice to meet you Mitsuoki." Yuma replied. He walked off with his white hair not even swinging in the slight breeze.

Well so much for that guy. He approaches the girl with the black, brown and purple hair. They seem to get along well. I start looking around the hall for other people. It doesn't take that long. There's this girl bright pink hair and green eyes and a dozen Scars dotted around the body. There's a prominent scar above her right eye. She's wearing a modern sailor uniform and black wired glasses that look a bit tinted from the distance. A red arm band stands out on her wrist with 2 swords crossed and a black shield in front. And just my luck? She sees me staring and storms over. "Um... Hi?" "Name's Makoto Shirogane. Don't p*ss me off, and I won't want to kick your a**, yeah?" Makoto shouted. "OK..." "And I don't tell me your name. I heard you. Its Mitsuoki Kotoku isn't it? Now if I see your f**king face again I will personally murder you."

After stating that Makoto walked over to a group of boys. I slowly walked off, now hoping not to see her again. Still though there was a lot more people left in the hall. And I'd only talked to about 2 people. Wait make that 3 as that girl with the weird black hair has started walking over.

"Hello. I'm Hiraoka Michiro. Makoto has been loudly shouting about you. I presume your Mitsuoki Kotoku? Don't expect me to remember your name well, Mitsuoki." And Hiraoka walked off. That was a weird conversation. Oh well. Onto the next person!

*about 20 minutes later* And that's why I can't make more then 5 friends. There's at least 14 of us and if they are expecting me to remember them all then I might do a nope dance. I could make a list of everyone here... Ok that's what I will do! Even though I only met 5 of them...

 **#1- Kaede Komura**

 **Looks: Caramel brown skin w/ freckles. Hot pink and red-orange hair- very unruly- kept in high ponytail. Ice blue eyes.**

 **Conversation: Mitsouki: Um hello?**

 **Kaede: Hiya! Name's Kaede Homura, and I'm the Super High School Level Pyromaniac! Nice ta meetcha!**

 **Mitsouki: A Pyromaniac? Do you set houses alight?**

 **Kaede: I have been since I was 10. Its pretty fun! Do you want to try? Oh and also I forgot! What's your name?**

 **Mitsouki: Well I'm Mitsouki Kotoku.**

 **Kaede: Nice to meetcha Mitsouki!**

 **Mitsouki: Um OK..**

 **Kaede: Arrighty, see ya!**

 **#2- Haruka Nishimoto (Calls herself Haku though)**

 **Looks: Black hair, blue eyes. Red cap- looks like boy.**

 **Conversation: Haruka: Hi! I'm Haru Nishimoto, it's so nice to meet you... Uh what's your name?**

 **Mitsouki: Its Mitsuoki Kotoku. So-**

 **Haruka: I know what you going to say but I'm not a boy.**

 **Mitsouki: People think your a boy?**

 **Haruka: Great amounts! Its sometime not even funny!**

 **Mitsouki: People are weird...**

 **Haruka: I know right! Oh wait what's the time? Oh its time to leave like a boss time!**

 **Mitsouki: 0-0**

 **#3- Natsuo Fujioka**

 **Looks: Tanned, orange hair back eyes.**

 **Conversation: Natsuo: Yo Natsuo Fujioka here! Nice to meet ya!**

 **Mitsouki** **: Um... Hi?**

 **Natsuo: Hi to meet you to! So your...**

 **Mitsouki: Mitsouki Kotoku. Its nice to meet you Natsuo.**

 **Natsuo: Nice to meet ya to Mitsuoki! Bye! *runs of***

 **#4- Kunie Namakawa**

 **Looks: Gawky build w/ bright coloured eye makeup. Almost black eyes. Almost impossible to describe- DAM IT.**

 **Conversation: Mitsouki: H-Hi?**

 **Kunie: Well Hello! I'd introduce myself and stuff ike that but maybe you should do it first! But then again everyone has been talking about you Mitsouki.**

 **Mitsouki: Well that's cool...**

 **Kunie: And Kaede has been acting weird and she's started trying to burn people hair. For some weird reason.**

 **Mitsouki: Maybe she lacks logic?**

 **Lunie: Maybe? Maybe? Maybe? Maybe? Who knows. I'll see you around Mitsouki. By the way I'm Kunie. Or Kunaki.**

 **Mitsouki: Ok..**

 **#5- Akimoto Akira**

 **Looks: Wild long black hair, brown eyes and a pale face.**

 **Conversation: Akira: Hey! Yes you!**

 **Mitsouki: What?**

 **Akira: I'm going talking about you idoit. I know your name but you proberly won't know mine. Its Akira Akimoto. Unless your a stalker and knew that then go f*ck of.**

 **Mitsouki: Ok then... Your a bit creepy Akira.**

 **Akira: Why wouldn't I?**

 **Mitsouki: Because normally people aren't weird?**

 **Akira: Shut up Hope. *walks off***

And I think that's it from who I know. It seems like most people here are a bit insane. I wonder where the insane hospital is... I start walking of when I see a group. Slowly, I walk over. Their is a girl and a boy. The girl has a magenta bob with bangs that go down to her silvery grey eyes. She had a plain "Ladies, it won't lick itself" on with blue overalls. On her feet she wears one black and one yellow trainers. The guy has spicky orange-red hair. He also had amber eyes with tiny glasses on the bridge of his nose. Plus he was hella shorta. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Why do you think cosplay is so cool?" The girl was saying. "I mean really Cosplaying is boooooring."

"Well Jin Proselytizem is kinda stupid." The body responded. "Jin" retorted. "Well I'm not so obsessed Kosupure!"

"Humph."

That was werid. I started walking away-

"Hey! Mr!"

Greeeeaaaaaaat.

"What?" I said looking at Jin.

"Do you think of Cosplay?"

"I don't really know..."

"Ha! Take that Kosupure!"

"Well what does he think of Proselytizem?"

"Um... What's that?" I stuttered.

"Whateverr. Leave him alone."

So I continued walking slowly away. Their was a stage and a podium on it. It seemed normal enough-

"Hello!"

A talking chibi fox popped up on the podium. I seemed to be the only person looking at it.

"Um Hello? Oh its only you Mitsuoki Kotoku. Oh well."

"HELLO TEENS!" The fox shouted this part. Now everyone else noticed its existence.

"I am Neitkan! Your Principal here at Ultimate Despair."

"Um excuse me?" The brown haired girl from earlier said.

"No I'm not kidding! Now kill each other!"

The silence was creepy.

"WHAT?" Most of uschorused after a bit.

"Yep! But let's get to know each other first! Introductions! State your full name and talent!"

* * *

I won't make you wait anymore. So next week I'll do the introductions. It will take upmost of the next part. I will kill one of your OCS of.. Just PM me if you want it to be yours. BYE!


	3. 1 The First Part (2 out of 2)

**Hello again. BANG BANG GRAB THE CHAPTER BY IT'S WINGS**

* * *

"You heard me! Let's go! Starting from Mister Brown Hair here even though I know his name."

I sighed. "I swear you are going to kill me one day."

"Oh yes I will! Now get on with it!"

"Ok shesh. I'm Mitsuoki Kotoku, The Ultimate Hope."

"Maybe that's why he's so nice all the time? And now you Miss Brown and Purple Hair."

The girl with the brown and Purple Hair sighed. "Maybe after you've killed Mitsuoki you can kill me. I'm the Ultimate Mage. And my name would be " Fuck you" but it appears that is not a name. So I will go with Hiraoka Michiru.

"Okay I'll kill you with his organs. Don't know how but I will. Next person!"

The rest of the students called out their names so I just decided to put them here. Plus this is giving me a bad headache trying to remember them off by heart it may be easier. I have no idea.

"Akabane Kouichi, Ultimate Tactition. I suspect you won't know what Tactition is since you're all idoits." This came from a male with a navy blue T-shirt plus black jeans. Their was a locket string wrong his neck open a little bit revealing a girl with blonde hair and striking purple eyes.

"Um excuse me!" A female with a dark green long-sleeve shirt alongside a grey jacket shouted at Kouichi. ""I'm Haru Nishimoto, Ultimate Acrobat. And Kouichi if I had the will to kill anybody, I'd kill you three times over. Only problem is that I think that may result in Madness so your lucky."

"..." Kouichi was silent as Haru stared at him.

"Moving on!"

* * *

 **WIP at the moment. Don't want to leave you hanging though.**


End file.
